


Morbid Curiousity

by refinedgluttony



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Gag, Heavy BDSM, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Verbal Humiliation, dominant America, submissive Germany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refinedgluttony/pseuds/refinedgluttony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America's a little curious of his uptight German boyfriend's rather more naughty hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morbid Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a quick fix.

   “Hey, Luddy; is it true you’re into BDSM and stuff?” Alfred asked, a Master of Tact in starting conversation. 

    The German nation who had been enjoying the rare and precious peace in his home twitched after hearing his American boyfriend begin such… an intimate topic. His needle-sharp eyes peeked slowly in fractions over the newspaper he had been nose-deep in. A pointed eyebrow rose on a set face to a rather calm-looking America, who looked to be blissfully ignorant of the awkward atmosphere now present in the room.  

    “Why… would you ask something like that?” Ludwig said, folding the morning news neatly in halves. He tried hiding his bashfulness with a glance towards the bright summer hazing into the interior from the windows.  

    Alfred sat up more attentively in his seat, making his heavy sneakers squeak against the hardwood flooring that reflected his shoelaces. “I’m just curious. You into some freaky stuff?”  He innocently prodded. His right hand instinctively pushed up his glasses, a tick Ludwig knew to be from Alfred’s studious curiosity. America wanted to know more about Ludwig’s famed interest.  

    Straightening up with a sigh, Ludwig collected his thoughts. “There are lots of things considered ‘freaky’ by someone who isn’t familiar with BDSM, yes,” was his patient answer.  

    “You like being tied up?” Alfred lowly said. There was a vivid color in his eyes that Ludwig had only seen twice before. In an exchange of a long glance, Ludwig saw it. The darker promise in the super-power’s eyes was harshly apparent. America was trying to initiate a scene.  

The sudden change from his usually goofy and childish demeanor in his boyfriend sparked a little flame of arousal in Ludwig’s chest. He felt his face go warm under America’s weighty gaze.  

  “Y-yes, I do like being tied up.” Germany admitted, feeling the sparks in his chest break into a dance across his nervous system.  

  “And ball-gags? Don’t they hurt?” Alfred said, his head tipped, watching Ludwig’s reactions closely.  

  “At first, but they feel nice after a while.” The muscle-bound nation admitted more humbly.  

  Alfred leaned forward until his knees brushed against Ludwig’s and his voice dropped to a murmur.  

  “Do you like being taunted?”  

  Breathing was becoming a little difficult for Germany, but he wouldn’t let it show. Instead he only answered with a small “…yes.” Even though Alfred’s question had been whispered, it felt loud in his eardrums, and it sent a wave of exhilaration down his neck, making the hairs there stand up.  

  “I wanna try it.” America said, a little bit of his goofy self-showing again. “If you like it, then maybe I’ll like it too! What do ya say, Luds?” 

 Now Ludwig could imagine it; the biting hemp rope on his wrists, the knots simple but firm from the sturdy doing of his partner. The tender kisses mixed with teasing bites at his request for loving pain from perfect white teeth. Alfred would feel guilty at first, but would mock and throw insults in an attempt to turn Ludwig on if he wanted.  

  He would ask for a slap or two, and America would begin lightly, hesitant, but grow faster and sting more after Germany gave out moans, eager for more sweet abuse.  

  It would confuse Alfred at first, but he would understand why he would want cum flung disrespectfully in his face, and forced to lick it from the floor. Being held up by the hair and tickled in the most scandalous way while pinned down. The thought of being at his boyfriend’s mercy gave Ludwig delicious shivers.  

  “I want you to mistreat me.” The German man said brazenly, his eyes becoming distant with desire. “Punish me when I cum without your permission.”  

  American cheeks blushed deeply. “Hearing you talk like that kinda turns me on.”  

  Ludwig chuckled, a deep yet light-hearted sound in his throat. “Just wait until we get to the blindfolds and vibrators. That’s when the _real_ fun starts.”  


	2. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America finds that BDSM is like acting in a movie, only this movie is rated X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making this short like the first part....

   Ludwig’s “playroom” was actually kinda nice. It was tidy, and all the toys were organized in all their places against the wall with neat labels over each one. There was even a recycle bin at the end of the room, and a nice comfy nook full of pillows and little tables with refreshments for resting after each “play session”.

   “It’s actually pretty awesome in here,” Alfred admitted, flicking one of the six-tailed flogging toys next to the assorted plush and feather handcuffs. The room was a friendly color, and there were paintings of flowers and rivers in fancy frames on each wall next to the less-than-appropriate tools that hung there beside them.

   “Thank you, I’m glad you like it.” Germany said. The Aryan man had been afraid of scaring off his partner before they even began. “Do you remember the safe word and sign?”

   At that, America nodded, unbuckling his belt and dropping his pants.

   It was more like acting than anything else, Alfred decided.

   He took a breath, and let the character consume him.

   “Get naked on the bed _now_ , cunt. Or do you want me to force you?” The insult hurt Alfred internally as he let the words through his lips. He would never say that to Luddy!

   He was in-character like in the movies; a dominant, abusive and sexually experienced character. In all honestly, Alfred hated that character archetype more than any other. He wondered why people could sincerely like a guy that was an asshole. But by the way Ludwig was blushing; he was eating it up like a sausage-eating fest. In any context, really.

Ludwig’s hands moved excitedly as he undressed, crawling on top of the king-size bed where the rope lay untouched.

America got to work. “You will do what I say, understand?”

Germany nodded quickly, now devoid of clothing, and offered the rope beside him.

America pushed his own thoughts away to focus on his partner, careful to not break character in front of his boyfriend. Once he was in, he couldn’t let the character slip away while doing the scene.

The hemp rope was tied around wrists and ankles just like Germany liked it; secure, efficient, and limited movement. He knelt on the bed, his chest puffing with each breath, dick already rising from Alfred’s insults and workmanship.

Alfred chose a riding crop, running it up the shaft of Ludwig’s rising erection, making sure to lightly brush the head, not once taking his eyes away from the once-sharp icy eyes.

 They were now clouded over with trepidation and desire.

“Know what happens next, big guy?” America smiled, trying for a vicious smirk, his button-up shirt hanging open and loose over his bare thighs.

 Ludwig shook his head as the ball-gag being tied in his mouth forbade him from speech.

 It was too tight for Alfred’s conscious, but Germany’s arousal was very grateful and twitched happily in the red primal light of the room.

 Fingers ran through previously neat slicked-back hair and curled into a harsh fist, where Alfred pulled Germany up to his face, inhaling deeply against the crook of his neck, turning his face around to lick his jaw and over his cheek. He bit his ear, and Ludwig grunted in his throat from the pain.

“I’m going to play with you in really nasty ways~” America half-whispered into Germany’s neck, grazing his teeth against a throbbing tendon and sucking along the line of his boyfriend’s collarbone, winning gasps and shivers in reward.

 Alfred leaned in again, breaking character for a second. “Am I doing okay?”

 Germany smiled through the ball-gag in reassurance, and this made Alfred relax a little, knowing that Ludwig was enjoying what he was doing.

 Staying in character, he slapped Ludwig’s left bottom cheek sharply with the crop. “Do I do everything myself? Lift your ass up if you want my cock.” Alfred barked.

 The burly man became as docile as a puppy, obeying every command, lifting his bum up with mirth, willing to please his dominant. His knees were spread wide apart, and his hole was in clear and easy reach. He wiggled teasingly, a picture of vulnerability, which Alfred found to be ridiculously hot. The American couldn’t ignore his rock-hard dick almost hurting him, his face on fire at the realization that he liked dominating.

“You fucking pervert. Is that how much you want me in you?” He struck him with the crop once more, the tool leaving behind an angry red mark in Ludwig’s pale skin where he struck before.

 Instead of recoiling, Germany groaned, pre-cum streaming down his balls to his marble thighs. He was drooling through his ball gag, his body screaming with need.

 Alfred leaned down and messily nuzzled his partner’s thighs, now a milky mess with cum. His tongue tasted and swirled in lewd patterns on the coloring skin, his mouth panting with watery sounds as more cum was licked. Some cum stuck to his hair, leaving it at odd angles, and the rest stuck to his cheeks and nose. He mouthed the ball sack gently, enjoying the flavors of sweat mixed with another sticky, slick substance.

 Germany shook, moaning in irritation at the avoidance of the deliberate spot he wanted to be satisfied.

 America clamped on the base of Ludwig’s shaft, stopping the flow of cum. “You’re going to be patient, you bitch.  I get in your ass when I’m done playing with you, got it?”

 His boyfriend nodded, complying.

 “You’ve been a good boy, Ludwig. Maybe, I should finally fuck you into the bed…” He teased again, and finally a whine escaped from Germany.

 Alfred held himself against the bound body underneath him, his dick digging between flush thighs, and released his hold to let Ludwig’s hard member free. He couldn’t deny him, plus all this teasing was just making America crazy from waiting to just take him already.

   Choosing mercy, he finally positioned himself comfortably and pressed his member into the rim of flesh, hungrily being taken in. Germany always stretched himself before a scene, he had been told.

  As to be expected, America started at a laughable pace, just barely moving. Alfred chuckled darkly as his prisoner squirmed in his ropes, moving his hips in any way possible to jump-start stimulation. “Isn’t this what you wanted? My dick inside of your pretty ass?”

  Cruel kisses and bites started to appear down along Ludwig’s back. Germany was half yelling through the ball gag and moaning in his throat. He pulled and pushed against the bonds, but made no move to make the safe sign. He was enjoying every second of sweet torture. Alfred picked up the slack and started to gyrate into the flexible insides, his hips searching around and with each forward movement, he dug deeper and deeper in search of the prostate.

  “You feel so good, you whore. You’re so hot inside, I wanna melt~,” America purred, petting Ludwig’s erection with teasing passes. He had disappearing into the dominant persona, loving the way Germany’s delicious yelps hit him everywhere like a pin-ball machine across his body to gutter-ball to his throbbing dick.  

  The rutting intensified, in and out until a deep growl and jump from Germany alerted Alfred to the prize. He pumped himself as hard and as fast as he could, ignoring the burn in his muscles from exertion.

   It wasn’t long at all until Ludwig came with a muffled shout and legs giving away beneath them, and the tingly squeezes around America’s cock milked him from his own peaky orgasm. He clung tight to Germany’s thighs, letting the electric shocks and spasms feed on his nervous system like a wildfire letting it burn into ecstasy.

   Before Alfred folded like a paper doll, he mustered some strength to untie his sub and ungag him.

   He threw them to the floor, and pulled his spent boyfriend into a delicate kiss, shattering character to lie down next to him.

   “Sorry if anything hurt.” America apologized, leafing through his boyfriend’s tousled hair.

   “You…were perfect.” Germany said through a tired sigh.

   “Thanks…” Alfred blushed, and gave the German another slow sloppy kiss.

   That was fun. He couldn’t wait for round 2. Maybe vibrators this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...but I couldn't.


End file.
